


Missing you

by fluffypenguinpower



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mostly Smut, Please Don't Hate Me, Valentino bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypenguinpower/pseuds/fluffypenguinpower
Summary: Marc misses Valentino and decides to surprise him by showing up in his bedroom unanounced, fun times happen.





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelinaZebi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelinaZebi/gifts).



Marc can’t stand being away from his lover for most of the winter break. So far, he’s gone without Valentino for about three weeks and he can’t take it anymore. He just misses Vale so much, it’s embarrassing. He honestly has no other option than booking a flight to Italy to spend the next week or two, including Christmas the day after tommorow, with the Italian who stole his heart.

His family understood his wish to be with Vale, but his mama demanded he would spend New Year’s with his own family, which he agreed to after being told he’s allowed to bring Vale along when he returns home. His dad helped him book the tickets while Alex and their mama helped him pack his suitcase, making sure he wouldn’t forget the presents he bought for his lover.

He makes sure to hide his face in the hood of his jacket while navigating through the crowded airport. Once outside, he looks around to seek his ride to Vale’s house. Valentino doesn’t know he’s coming yet, but Alex texted Luca to ask him to pick Marc up from the airport and since Luca can’t deny Alex anything, he agreed to pick his brother’s boyfriend up and help him sneak into the house as a surprise for Valentino. 

He hurries to get inside the car before anybody recognizes him, dumping his suitcase on the backseat before sliding in the passenger seat. “No screaming kids on the plane?” Luca asks while starting the car. “No, just snoring old guys,” Marc answers while Luca navigates the car out to the main road. 

Marc starts fidgeting with his hands when they get closer. “He’s going to be so excited, stop worrying,” Luca pats his knee before focussing back on the road ahead. Marc nods, but doesn’t stop fidgeting until they have arrived and he has to get out of the car. Taking his suitcase, he follows Luca to the door. Looking at his watch, Luca tells him Vale is probably getting ready to go to bed and wishes him good luck before opening Vale’s front door and walking back to his car to go to his own place. 

Marc pushes the door open further and walks inside, taking off his jacket and shutting the door behind him softly so he doesn’t immediately alarm Vale of his presence. Slowly making his way upstairs, he tries to avoid the creaking steps he knows about before moving towards Vale’s door, which is slightly ajar. He pushes the door open, making it thud against the wall, alerting Vale. “Surprise,” Marc tells him with a wide smile on his face, his arms spread wide. Vale moves to pull him into a hug, pressing him tight to his own body. “I missed you, Bambino,” the Italian whispers in his ear before pressing soft kisses to the younger man’s neck. Marc moans softly as his lover finds his pulse point and starts sucking lightly.

“How about I show you how much I missed you,” Marc whispers while moving his hands to Valentino’s ass and squeezing slightly before he pushes the Italian against the wall. “Sounds like a plan, my love.” Marc moves away slightly and drops to his knees, stroking his hands down Valentino’s thighs as he goes. Vale grins down at him and strokes his hand through Marc’s hair, grabbing a few strands. Marc starts kissing the Italian’s stomach, pressing open mouthed kisses to the skin around his belly button. After that, he moves to lick the line of Vale’s right hip bone, leading down to where he wants the younger most. Vale groans and slightly pulls at the strands he still has between his fingers, trying to speed things up. “Patience,” Marc scolds him teasingly before moving to lick over the bulge in Vale’s boxers. Vale groans and lets his head fall back against the wall. Marc smiles at the sounds falling from his lover’s lips before he starts tugging the offending underwear down with his teeth. Slowly but surely, he works the boxers down while the man above him keeps making little noises of appreciation. 

When the boxers reach his ankles, Vale moves to kick them off and out of the way. Marc chuckles at the desperation in the actions of his lover and starts kissing his way up muscled thighs. He mouths at the spot where thigh meets crotch and looks up at his lover, who has his eyes closed and his bottom lip trapped tightly between his teeth. He decides to have mercy and flattens his tongue against the underside of the base of Vale’s erection, slowly licking a broad stripe up the entire length before wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking softly, but letting go after a few seconds. Valentino’s hands pull Marc’s head closer to his cock, smearing precome over Marc’s cheek. Marc looks up to meet the other’s heated gaze and chooses that moment to move his mouth further down Vale’s length, watching his lover’s expression change into pure pleasure. He hollows his cheeks and sucks a bit harder, moving further down until his nose is pressed into the skin of Valentino’s pelvis. He relaxes his throat and starts bobbing his head, Valentino guiding him with his hands still in Marc’s hair. 

“You look so good with your lips wrapped around my cock, Bambino,” Vale groans out. “But you should stop now, I still want to do some other things with you tonight.” Marc pulls off his cock and lets himself be pulled up to meet Valentino at eye level, the Italian claiming his mouth while steering him towards the bed, turning them around so he falls on his back, taking Marc with him. Valentino spreads his legs so Marc can lie between them. “I want you to fuck me, Bambino.” Marc feels a rush of heat travelling down to his own cock, still trapped in his jeans and now starting to become painful. He moves to sit up so he can pull off his own shirt. “If you want me to, I will,” he whispers against the older man’s neck before sucking on the pulse point he knows is there. Meanwhile, Valentino has lost all patience and starts taking off Marc’s jeans. He succeeds and makes Marc sit up so he can slide the jeans and boxers down and off, the clothing landing somewhere next to the bed to be forgotten about until the next morning.  
Marc moves his hips to grind down against his lover, both groaning at the feeling of their hard cocks rubbing against each other. Valentino moves his legs to rest around Marc’s hips and takes his lover’s hand to guide it down to his opening, letting the younger feel the edge of the plug he’s wearing. Marc moans as his fingers meet the plug Vale used on himself and presses it in slightly further, making the Italian swear and throw his head back.

“When did you do this?” Marc asks him slightly breathless while he’s still playing with the plug, pushing it deeper before pulling it out slightly and then repeating the action. “About an hour ago. Was gonna facetime you so you could see.” Valentino is slightly out of breath from Marc’s fingers toying with the plug. “Pull it out and fuck me already, I’ve waited three weeks for this already!” Vale has never been a patient man, but Marc always manages to push his buttons in a way that makes him desperate. Marc complies easily, pulling out the plug and lubing up his cock with the lube Vale offers him before placing the tip against his lover’s entrance.

“I want you to look me in the eyes. I know you haven’t bottomed in a while so don’t you dare try to hide the discomfort by turning your head away. If you do, I’ll stop,” Marc threatens. Vale struggles to open his eyes to lock his gaze with Marc, but as soon as he manages, Marc starts pushing in slowly. Vale moans and grips at Marc’s biceps to ground himself. It burns to be entered after such a long time of not bottoming. Marc is definitely the bottom in their relationship, he just loves being fucked by Vale, always pliant like warm wax under the Italian’s ministrations. So yeah, Vale didn’t bottom in their relationship yet, even though he likes being fucked instead of doing the fucking from time to time. 

Marc’s cock touches all the right spots inside of him, brushing against his prostate ever so slightly, making it easier for him to forget about the burn. When Marc is completely inside, he looks at Vale questioningly, waiting for the little nod the Italian gives him before he slowly starts moving, pulling out slowly before starting to push back in, picking up speed with each thrust. Valentino moans and tightens his legs around Marc’s hips to urge him to go faster. “I won’t break, fuck me like you mean it,” Valentino grits out. “I was just giving you time to get used to it, be patient,” Marc tells him before delivering a particularly sharp thrust to Vale’s prostate, making the older gasp and moan, arching his back and fingernails scraping down the Spaniard’s back. Marc grins and focusses on hitting that little spot with each thrust, moving Vale up the bed slightly with the force behind each thrust. 

Vale can’t stop himself from moving to meet Marc and clawing down his back. He starts babbling soon after, muttering words in mostly Italian, some English mixed in but Marc’s name is frequently used too. Marc knows this is a sign the Italian is close to cumming and doubles his efforts, pressing his cock into Vale’s prostate just that bit harder and moving his hand down to stroke at the hard cock straining between them. It only takes him a few strokes to make Vale cum all over their chests and stomachs. Vale clenches involuntarily during his orgasm, Marc only needing a handful of thrust before coming undone inside his lover.

It takes them a few minutes to recover before Marc manages to get out of bed to get a washcloth from the bathroom to clean them up. Vale whines when Marc tries to clean the drying cum off of his stomach and tries to struggle out of the younger’s hold. Marc manages to get him clean and drops the washcloth somewhere next to the bed, moves to pull the covers over them and cuddles up to his boyfriend after turning off the lights. Valentino moves in his hold until he’s comfortably resting with his head on Marc’s shoulder.

“I’m really glad you came here, Bambino. Merry Christmas.” Marc smiles at Vale's sleepy voice. “Merry Christmas to you too, love.”


End file.
